


A Break From the After Life

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Community: giles-shorts, Episode Related, F/M, Implied Relationships, Pre-Het, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 11:36:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10512978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Set somewhere in the beginning of Season 6 after Buffy has been brought back from Heaven. Giles can't bear to watch Buffy suffer any longer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** A Break From the After Life  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Rupert Giles/Buffy Summers  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Set somewhere in the beginning of Season 6 after Buffy has been brought back from Heaven. Giles can't bear to watch Buffy suffer any longer.  
>  **A/N:** written for giles_shorts for the last line _"Come with me?”_

“Come with me?” 

Buffy’s face was a mask of confusion. “Why?” 

“Your friends, no matter how well intentioned did you a disservice.” Before she could ask Giles continued. “They pulled you out of Heaven, brought you back and assumed you would fit into your old life as if you had never been gone.”

Tears glistened in Buffy eyes as he spoke.

“I can’t bear to watch you try any longer. It’s too painful. You need a break. Come with me?” Giles repeated and held out his hand. “Let me help you.”

Without a word she slipped her hand in his.


End file.
